customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailers from Thomas
Here are the commercials of Thomas & Friends, Barney, Bob the Builder, The Wiggles, Angelina Ballerina, Rubbadubbers, Animal Jam, Fraggle Rock, ToddWorld, Pingu, Kipper and Frances from the 2005 VHS of Hooray for Thomas, Thomas' Sodor Celebration!, Songs from the Station, Percy Saves the Day and Calling All Engines!. Commercials & Re-Releases Hooray for Thomas & Other Adventures (2005 VHS) #Calling All Engines! #A Day Out with Thomas #Ready, Set, Play! #Yes We Can! #Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! #ToddWorld #Fraggle Rock #Angelina Ballerina #Finbar the Mighty Movie Star #Water Play #Pingu NOTE: Hooray for Thomas & Other Adventures was originally released on January 25, 2005. Thomas' Sodor Celebration! (2005 VHS) #Calling All Engines! #A Day Out with Thomas #Ready, Set, Play! #Yes We Can! #Live Hot Potatoes! #ToddWorld #Fraggle Rock #Angelina Ballerina #Finbar the Mighty Movie Star #Puppy Love #Pingu NOTE: Thomas' Sodor Celebration was originally released on March 8, 2005. James Learns a Lesson & Other Adventures (2001 VHS (2005 Reprint)) #Calling All Engines! #Thomas' Sodor Celebration! #Help is on the Way! #Let's Pretend with Barney (return this VHS since 2004) #Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! #Angelina Ballerina #Amazing Discoveries #ToddWorld #High Noon in the Bathroom #Fraggle Rock #Pingu NOTE: James Learns a Lesson & Other Adventures was re-released on May 3, 2005. Songs from the Station (2005 VHS) #Calling All Engines! #Thomas' Sodor Celebration! #Amazing Discoveries #Ready, Set, Play! #Help is on the Way! #Live Hot Potatoes! #Angelina Ballerina #Finbar the Mighty Movie Star #Fraggle Rock #ToddWorld NOTE: Songs from the Station was originally released on May 3, 2005. Percy Saves the Day & Other Adventures (2005 VHS) #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! #Thomas & Friends: Songs from the Station #Kipper: Amazing Discoveries #Barney: Just Imagine #Bob The Builder: Getting the Job Done! #The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! #Angelina Ballerina #Fraggle Rock #ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House #Frances NOTE: Percy Saves the Day & Other Adventures was originally released on July 5, 2005. 10 Years of Thomas & Friends (2001 VHS (2005 Reprint)) (same as Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan 2005 VHS) # Thomas & Friends Website # Bob's Big Plan # Build It and They Will Come # Songs from the Station # The Wiggles: Lights, Camera, Action! # Thomas & Friends Website # A Day Out with Thomas # The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World! # The Land of Make-Believe # Come on Over to My House # Frances # Hug a Day and Springin'! # Angelina Ballerina # Kipper Helps Out # Amtrak Railway System # Learning Curve's Thomas & Friends: Wodden Railway # Lego Duplo's Thomas & Friends # Leapster's Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! # TOMY/TrackMaster's Thomas & Friends NOTE: 10 Years of Thomas & Friends was re-released on August 30, 2005. Calling All Engines! (2005 VHS) (same as Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan 2005 VHS) # Thomas & Friends Website # Bob's Big Plan # Build It and They Will Come # Songs from the Station # The Wiggles: Lights, Camera, Action! # Thomas & Friends Website # A Day Out with Thomas # The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World! # The Land of Make-Believe # Come on Over to My House # Frances # Hug a Day and Springin'! # Angelina Ballerina # Kipper Helps Out # Amtrak Railway System # Learning Curve's Thomas & Friends: Wodden Railway # Lego Duplo's Thomas & Friends # Leapster's Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! # TOMY/TrackMaster's Thomas & Friends NOTE: Calling All Engines! was originally released on September 6, 2005. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Thomas the Tank Engine VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Thomas 2005 VHS and DVDs